Mod Parties
About once every 5 months in 2010-'11, there was a Mod Party. These parties had fast moderation, and lasted for about 2 hours. A group of the moderators, will be there chatted with the users; however, all the posts were still moderated. Some of the mods, depending on which mod was moderating the posts coming through at the time, would post just like they were a normal user, partaking in the fun. All the mod parties took place in the Community Chat Forum, but were locked after the conclusion. They were very popular among the users on the LEGO Message Boards. The last mod party before the special update part (see below) in was held on October 18, 2011. A lot of users were complained about it being on a weekday and weren't able to make it because of school. However, when the usual five-month period rolled around, an additional mod party was not announced. There is no official word yet on when the next one will be held (if ever). Many"Bring back the Mod Parties" petitions on the LEGO Message Boards arose but to no avail. Unofficial Mod Parties Before the first April 28 mod party, 2 or more moderators would often get together in the MB Cafe for an unofficial mod party, where there was fast moderation for a relatively short amount of time, and users could talk to or roleplay with the mods. However, they were brief and started all of a sudden, so usually a small number of people were at any specific get-together. This caused many people to get upset because they could not get involved in these get-togethers quickly enough, and these get-togethers quickly became unpopular among users. Afterwards, the number of unofficial mod parties quickly dropped, and they disappeared altogether after the April Mod party. Subforums At the party on April 28, 2011, a subforum called "Message Board Event And Party Forum" was created to house the 2 Mod Party topics. A sub-subforum was created, called "MB Party Food And Stuff", in order to house the other topic. The moderators announced that it was to speed up moderation. The subforums remained for some time, but no topic suggestions were to be accepted and the topics were locked for future events. However, the subforums were taken down and replaced with The Brick Boards and the MB Help subforums in mid-July 2011. The New MBs Mod Party WhiteAlligator made the Official Farewell Party for the Old LMBs, a Mod Party in the LEGO Message Boards forum. The party began on November 1, 2012 , and took place over 24 hours. After this mod party ended, the 2012 Update occurred, making this the longest and last mod party in the history of the MBs, before the New MBs arrive. The fast moderation never ended, and it got the most amount of pages in a day. The topic glitched making all the Moderators post being moved from page to page and users post being on a different page. For some users the moderation for their post took long because of all the post getting through. There has not been a Mod Party since then. The Message Board Closing Mod Party On February 21, 2017, a mod party took place in the Community Chat Forum. It had two topics, "Party Dance Floor" and "Party Chat". It didn't start when it was supposed, due to the fact that there was a "delay in the system" but got underway after about 30 minutes. Less than 10 minutes later the posts got stuck again. From this point on, no posts except the mods' went through. This was the shortest mod party in LEGO Message Board history. Category:Events Category:Moderators Category:Message Boards Forum Category:Mod Party Category:Type of Topic